Minecraft: The War for the Worlds Vol 4
by Rachel420
Summary: Written with 0-G-inspired on Deviantart. Alexa, a sixteen year old girl, gets a VR headset and immediately plays Minecraft. However a storm sends her into a strange new world where she will make new friends and new enemies and discover it's secrets, however dark they may be, behind this beloved game and it's worlds. (Read vols. 0-3 first chapters 31-40)
1. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-one: Denton**

The room she entered looked similar to Trayaurus' office, there was even a villager wearing an outfit like him but instead of white and gray it was black and red.

He turned around with a sly smile on his face.

"Well, if it isn't Alex. I heard a lot about you."

She tensed. "You're Denton, aren't you?" she asked. She shifted uncomfortably. She held her staff tight and was ready to pull out her sword.

"Indeed I am." He replied, proudly. "It's nice to be recognize every once and awhile but I'm afraid I have some test subjects to return too."

Alex stepped towards him and once she was close enough, she punched him across the face knocking him backward and almost to the floor. "How dare you take Trayaurus and our dogs?!" she hissed in anger, pulling her sword out into her other hand.

Denton stumbled up against his desk in slight shock.

He wasn't expecting the young teen to suddenly hit him, but it didn't change his attitude toward the situation.

"Now...let's not be hasty."

She aimed the tip of her sword at his chest. "Don't you ever tell me what to do." She hissed. "Where are our wolves and Trayaurus?" She demanded. "If any of them are hurt in any way, shape, or form I promise you-"

"Alex, wait!" Dan cried out as he came into the room. "Put the sword down."

Alex glanced back at him. "What? Why?" she asked, keeping her attention on Denton as well as keeping the sword aimed at his chest.

"Because this isn't going to help solve anything. Trust me." He told her, putting his own sword away.

Alex turned to him, her back to Denton. "I can make him give our friends back." she told him.

Without any warning, Denton pulled out his own sword and swiftly took ahold of Alex from behind.

His sword now pressing near her neck with an angry look in his eyes.

Dan seemed to be taken back in surprise. "What are you doing Denton?! This isn't part the plan!"

Alex gasped in surprise, dropping her sword, her heart racing.

She looked at Dan. "Wait, what? Y-You... You were helping him?" she asked, confused. "But I thought that he was the enemy?" She looked very confused and hurt.

And not just physically.

Dan was unable to answer her and looked as if he was caught in a lie.

"I am." Denton replied for him.

He appeared pleased, seeing that Alex was still under the impression that the person standing in front of her was Dan.

"Now help me put her in a cell." Denton order, coldly.

Alex felt tears starting to sting her eyes and broke her gaze away from him, staring at the floor. She was exhausted, scared, hurt, and distraught.

Denton forcefully lead Alex to a cell in another room and released her inside before shutting the cell's door. "That should hold you." He said, while walking past Dan.

Alex slumped to the floor and sat there.

Dan looked back at her and followed Denton out of the room, leaving her all alone.

Alex listened to their footsteps vanish as she curled up in the dark corner.


	2. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-two: Trapped**

In another part of the building, Dan was now wondering about in the maze, which unknowingly led him in circles for a fair amount of time.

That's until he come to a four-way cross inside the maze.

He picked one path but walked right into something solid.

It turned out to be a wall painted as an illusion.

Dan sighed in slight annoyance and turned around to try the next one.

Taking a few steps forward, his foot struck another wall, making him jerk backwards with wide eyes.

Looking concerned, he tried the other two but quickly discovered each of his paths were now solid. He was trapped.

 **(Apologizes for the extremely small chapter!)**


	3. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-three: Edan**

"This plan is working better than I have anticipated, Edan." Denton said, while watching the monitor screen.

His associate walked out into the light, revealing that the person Alex had believed was Dan, was actually his doppelganger.

He was almost identical to the real Dan except for his brown hair and red goggle lens. He wore Dan's minecraft outfit and had Dan's blue eyes.

Denton noticed the lookalike seemed upset, focusing on the screen that showed the real DanTDM trapped inside the maze which was now surrounded by cracks on the walls from his failed attempts of trying to escape.

"Don't feel sorry for him. Remember he is the one that kept you locked up in cell for **two years.** "

Edan slightly glared at him. "I know. You don't have to keep reminding me." He replied, annoyed.

"I was just making sure." Denton firmly stated, pressing a button on the control panel.

He then smiled at Edan while giving the signal to hide.

"Don't worry. Dan will get what he deserves and judging by his mental state of mind right now, it would clash perfectly with Alex's."

This seem to bother Edan, he couldn't explain it but what he had done to Alex seemed disconcerting to him...

But he obediently went to another room to stay out of sight.


	4. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-four:**

The box walls inside the maze opened a path, making the real Dan back away from it before slowly wondering towards it.

He suddenly picked up the pace, once he saw the path lead him out of the dreaded maze and into a room with cages.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" Dan called out, walking around.

There was no reply, at least not an intentional one.

Soft sobs echoed through the large room.

Dan heard the sounds and tried to follow them to its source.

Though, he hoped it wasn't another trick.

He couldn't take another trap with parkour or mazes or wherever Denton could come up with.

He then spotted the cage with someone inside it. "...Alex?"

Alex didn't respond.

She was curled up in a tight ball in the corner, her back to him.

She tried to silence her cries but to little avail.

Dan tried to break the cage door open but found out it wasn't locked.

He stared at the door for a moment, confused but shrugged it off. He was more concerned about what had happened to Alex.

"Are you ok? Did Denton do anything to hurt you?"

Alex didn't move nor did she reply. She curled up tighter into the corner with a small grunt.

Dan glanced around and back at her. "Come on Alex. We have to get the others."

She still refused to move.

He stepped inside the cage and placed his hand on Alex's shoulder to get a better look at her.

She jerked away from his touch with a slight hiss of pain and annoyance. She held her shoulder tenderly.

She was aware that he had her cornered now.

Dan held his hand back, uncertain if she was hurt there or something. "Alex, we need to leave. Now." He insisted, getting closer to just picking her up.

Alex swatted at him. "Go away." she told him, angrily.

Dan looked at her. "What? Alex, I don't know what's wrong with you but we need to find Trayaurus and our dogs!" He explained before trying to get her up on her feet.

"I said go away!" she yelled at him, pushing him away from her and scrambling away.

Dan jumped back from her, quite confused why she was acting this way towards him.

Maybe it had something to do with the cave spider bite from earlier, but he couldn't be certain.

"I don't want to do this Alex but you're not giving me much of a choice." He told her, while walking towards her again.

Alex forced herself to her feet.

She wobbled slightly but remained standing.

She stepped back, glancing at the open door. She watched him cautiously.

Dan stopped and carefully offer her a hand to help her walk.

Alex stepped back and darted for the open cage door.

Dan didn't move, he just stood there watching her run for the door with a look of bewilderment on his face.

She ran out the door and kept going as far as possible.

"Wait, Alex come back here!" He exclaimed and hurry out of the cage. "We need to find the others."

She didn't reply as she ran as hard as she could.

"Seriously if you go in that maze, I'm not going in there after you!" He called out.

Alex perked up at the mention of a maze and ran straight into it.

"Aww, Alex. Why would you do this?" Dan whined as he looked at the doorway into the maze. "...I'm going to find Trayaurus. At least he doesn't do things like this."

Alex peeked back and saw he had stopped following her and stopped running. She panted as she watched him leave. She slowly came out of the maze.


	5. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-five:**

Dan was now looking in the other part of the room. "Trayaurus? Guys? Where are you?" He whispered as he looked in each cage.

He heard a soft whine coming from nearby.

Lupis' golden brown eyes shone in the dim light as he looked up.

"D-Dan?" Trayaurus asked, looking up. He stood up. "Is that you?"

However, he didn't see Grim anywhere.

"Trayaurus!" Dan gasped. "Are you guys al-wait. Where's Grim?"

"I think Denton has him somewhere else. I'm sorry I tried to keep him from taking him... I'm so sorry..." he told him.

Lupis gave a small whine.

Alex looked around, seeing Dan was nowhere in sight. Her leg was throbbing like mad and she was hurting all over.

Dan shook his head. "No. I-I'm sure he will be alright." he replied, trying to convince himself otherwise. "Let's get you two out of this cell."

Lupis stood up his tail wagging slightly.

Trayaurus nodded. "Alright." He agreed.

Alex hesitated. She didn't know what to do.

Dan had to use his sword to break the door open and stepped back. "Are you alright?" He asked his friend.

"Yeah. I'm fine." he replied.

Lupis quickly bounded off, seeing Alex watching from behind.

He greeted her happily, licking her and rubbing against her.

She smiled softly and knelt and hugged him. "Lupis, you're alright..." she held him tight, letting her fingers sink into his fur.

Dan took noticed of the little reunion behind him. "Thank goodness you're back."

She glanced up and the joy in her eyes became anger and uncertainty again. She held Lupis close.

He sensed her emotion and tensed and was on guard, giving a low growl.

Trayaurus looked confused, seeing Alex angry at Dan. "Wait, what's happened?"

Alex didn't reply.

"I don't know. She won't tell." Dan simply replied, but it didn't mean he wasn't frustrated.

Alex stood up, Lupis sticking at her heel.

She knew Trayaurus wouldn't believe her if she told him what happened and there was no point in telling Dan, so she turned and started to walk off.

Lupis hesitated but followed her.

Dan's eyes widened. "Alex? Where are you going?" He asked.

"Away from here." she replied, her tone cold and angry.

"What? Without Grim? I'm not leaving him with Denton." Dan said to her and glanced at Trayaurus.

Trayaurus shrugged.

Alex stopped and sighed in annoyance. "I'm not leaving him either. I'm just getting away from you." she replied and continued on.

Dan looked shock at what she said. "But...what did I do?" He quietly wondered before following her.

Trayaurus followed Dan. "I'm not sure but she's pretty upset about it."

"I can hear you." she said, her tone getting more annoyed.

She had Lupis leading her as he sniffed about to find Grim.

"Then why won't you answer me?" He asked but had a feeling she would just ignore him for some unknown reason. "I knew I shouldn't have let you come. That spider bite probably has something to do with this..."

"It has absolutely nothing to do with this and maybe you're right. I shouldn't have come." she snapped back, glaring back at him.

As they kept going, Trayaurus felt the tension between the two build more and more.

Dan went quiet and suddenly went in a different direction.

Trayaurus stopped and glanced between the two. "Oh boy..." he muttered and quickly rushed after Dan. "Dan! Wait!"

Alex huffed slightly and continued with Lupis.

Dan sighed as the villager caught up to him. "Not now Trayaurus..."

"Dan, we can't just let Alex wander off on her own!" Trayaurus told him.

Alex soon found herself getting lost in the halls. She slowly fell to the floor against the wall and cried.

Lupis whined softly and nuzzled her.

"S-Stop it Lupis..." she muttered, gently pushing him away.

She just continued to cry.

Dan shut his eyes for a moment, recollecting his thoughts. "...Your right. I'm sorry buddy." He replied, turning around to face Trayaurus.

Trayaurus gave him a small smile. "It's alright. I can tell you've been through a lot today... But we need to go find Alex." he told him.

Dan nodded his head, realizing he had basically left Alex on her own. "Come on. We have to find her."

Trayaurus nodded and they quickly headed back.


	6. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-six: Fin**

Meanwhile, Alex was still lost in the halls, crying.

Lupis was lying next to her quietly.

He perked up hearing light footsteps and humming coming their way.

He gave a low growl which made the humming cease and a sharp gasp replaced it.

Alex didn't look up.

Lupis growled at the new comer.

"O-Oh! N-nice wolfy…" a small voice spoke up.

One that Alex had never heard before.

She slowly looked up and saw a boy a bit shorter than her, with short brown hair and bright lime green eyes. He wore a dark blue t shirt, grey pants, and brown boots as well as a Viking looking helmet. He also had pointed ears.

His hands were raised defensively as Lupis growled at him.

Alex put her hand on Lupis, who immediately calmed down.

He sighed with relief and gave a small nervous chuckle. "H-Hello miss…." He greeted, slowly lowering his hands.

Alex didn't reply, seeing that he wasn't going to harm them, she just curled back up.

He blinked seeing this and started to continue but hesitated. He turned back to her. "Are you alright, miss?" he asked.

She slowly shook her head.

He hesitated as he slowly approached her. "…May I sit with you, miss?" he asked.

She nodded.

He slowly sat beside her. "My name is Fin. If you don't mind me asking, what is your name, miss?" he requested.

She didn't look up. "….Alex."

Fin smiled a little. "That's a lovely name, miss Alex." He told her.

"Thanks…" came the quiet response.

Fin noticed she was very upset about something. "…Miss Alex? If…If you don't mind me asking…Wh-what's wrong? Of course you don't have to answer me, you can just say I don't want to talk about it and I'll stop asking, and-"

A giggle.

Fin blinked and looked at her.

Did she just…?

Another giggle became a small laugh.

She looked up at him with a faint smile. "I'll tell you… Maybe talking is what I need… Well, it won't hurt anyway. And please. Just call me Alex or miss if you really do prefer that." She told him.

She took a deep breath and her smile faded.

Fin watched her.

She explained everything that had happened since they got here.

Getting separated from Dan, finding him, meeting Denton, to finding out that Dan was helping him then was thrown in a cage.

She told him how he came back a bit later, pretending like nothing had happened.

She was in tears again, struggling to speak without her voice cracking from emotion.

Fin frowned as he listened.

Once she was done, he put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Miss, if I may. I want to be sure we are talking about the same person here. You are referring to the same Dan who helps Trayaurus, correct?"

She gave a small nod.

He hummed in thought. "I apologize miss, if I seem unbelieving of your story. It's just…. That doesn't sound like him."

Alex looked up at him, confused.

"Allow me to explain miss."

"Please do."

Fin nodded. "Well, you see. I've known Dan for a couple years now. From the small amount of time I've spent around him, I know for a fact that he- Well. I wouldn't say hate, exactly, but um… strongly dislikes, yes, that's better- He strongly dislikes and disagrees with Denton, including his plans and viewpoints. Denton, on the other hand, I guess you could say he hates Dan and Trayaurus but that doesn't even begin to describe it. It's more like loathes them, honestly. Especially Dan. I'm not sure why he's like that other than they ruin his plans all the time but before that…. I have no idea. So, you can see why I find it hard to believe they are actually working together. They can't stand each other." He explained.

Alex listened, curiously. "But then why was he helping him?"

Fin hummed in deep thought.

He suddenly remembered something. "I remember Denton telling me that he was going to invade their lab while Dan was away, a while back. I heard some of the elves saying something about him coming back with Dan or at least someone nearly identical to him. I've yet to actually see him however."

Alex's eyes widened. "But that's not-"

She stopped.

Fin looked at her confused.

She stared at her lap for a moment before looking up at him, determination in her eyes. "Take me to Denton and him." She told him.

Fin's eyes widened. "M-Miss?! Are you sure? Denton won't be very happy…."

"Oh, I know. He's already mad at me for punching him in the face."

Fin gaped at her. "You did what?!"

Alex smirked, slyly. "He took Lupis, Trayaurus, and Grim. I wasn't going to not punish him."

Fin stared at her long and hard, trying to figure her out.

He finally stood up and helped her up. "Okay then… Um…. To Denton or would you like me to take you to Grim?"

She blinked. "Grim first, if you don't mind." She replied.

He nodded. "Right this way, miss!"

They took off down the hall, the opposite way of Dan and Trayaurus.


	7. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-seven:**

"Well Trayaurus...I think we are lost." Dan declared, looking around. "Are you sure they went this way?" He asked.

He shrugged. "She just went the opposite way that you did." he answered honestly.

Alex, Lupis, and Fin soon reached a door.

Fin unlocked it with a passcode that Alex quickly memorized.

They stepped inside and found several smaller elves playing with Grim.

"What are you doing?!" Fin demanded.

They stopped and stared at Fin and Alex.

"Uh... tests?" one asked.

Grim wagged his tail and ran over.

Alex smiled at him. "Hey Grim." she patted his head.

Fin groaned but sighed. "If you all stay quiet I will too."

"Deal!"

Fin pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to Alex. "Ready?"

She nodded.

The four walked back out and headed to Denton's office.

Alex, Lupis, Grim, and Fin stopped in front of the office.

"Thank you, Fin. Please stay here. I don't want you in trouble." Alex told him.

Fin hesitated. "Alright Miss. Please be careful..." He told her before leaving.

Alex took a deep breath before kicking the office door wide open.

Denton stopped working on what appeared to be a potion and turned around.

There was a bruise on his one side of his face. "Now what? Oh, it's you..."

Alex smirked seeing the bruise. "Hello again. I believe you have some explaining to do." she told him. Grim and Lupis growled at him.

Denton glanced at the dogs uneasy but not completely intimidated by them.

"On the contrary. You might want to take a better look around. Here let me help you."

He then gestured to someone.

Suddenly, the lights flicker as the room became brighter, showing that she and the dogs were surrounded by armed elves.

Alex glanced around. She gritted her teeth.

This was surprisingly unexpected.

Lupis and Grim growled at the elves.

She glared at him in anger.

"Don't give me that. You should of think twice before trying to threaten me." Denton sneered at her. He held the bottle of potion in front of himself.

"Now, take them and place Alex in the special cell." He told the elves.

They nodded and made sure she was unarmed before binding her arms tightly behind her back, making her grunt in pain.

They started to take her out of the office.

Lupis snarled and lashed out at the elves, sending a couple running.

He tried to defend Alex.

A couple quickly acted and pierced him with a tipped arrow.

He yipped and collapse.

She saw him. "Lupis!" She cried.

Grim tried to help but was chained.

Fin was walking down the hall, back to his job when he heard two familiar voices.

His eyes widened.

He hesitated but quickly went to greet them. "Dan! Trayaurus!" He called, running after them.

Dan looked back, surprise to see who was coming up to them. "Fin? What are you doing here?"

He caught up panting. "Well for one I work and live here. But I came to tell you where Alex is!"

Dan's eyes widened. "Really? Where is she?"

"This way! I ran into her earlier and I took her to Grim and then I took her, Lupis, and Grim to Denton's office upon her request. I have a rather bad feeling about her confronting him alone..." he replied as he led them down the halls towards the office.

Trayaurus quickly followed.

"I agree. We should of stay together...I hope she ok." Dan said, quietly. He followed Fin and took out his sword just to be safe.

Fin led them to the office. "Here we are!" He told them.

Trayaurus quickly caught up to them.

"Thank you, Fin. You might want to go before Denton sees you helping us… unless he already heard you." Dan told him.

Fin nodded. "Alright. Please be careful. Denton hasn't been telling me about much of what's been happening but I'm concerned about what he's doing." He told him.

"I think we all are but thanks for the warning." Dan said before facing the door to kick it.

Fin left.

Trayaurus braced himself.


	8. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-eight:**

Once again, Denton's office door burst open but this time Denton was waiting for them and stood by one of the monitors.

"Dan. It's about time you showed up."

"Yeah, well I think it's about time you give Alex back and stop kidnapping my friends." Dan replied, pointing his sword towards the him.

Seeing that Alex and the dogs where not anywhere in sight, he stepped forward.

"Now tell us where's she is."

"In the maze. Have a look for yourself." Denton motioned towards a screen that showed Alex laying on the ground with her back facing them.

Dan gasped. "What? What have you done to her!?"

"Just an experiment that requires some lab rats." Denton answered back, darkly.

"You see she's slowly dying, thanks to a new potion that I have created and if you don't hurry...she will die and you don't want that on your conscious." He told the two, knowing that they didn't knew what would happen if one dies in this world, besides the obvious.

Dan noticed a slight discoloration on Denton's face as he approached him. "Bring her back."

"I-it's out of my hands and you're running out of time." Denton replied, inching back.

Dan seemed to stop and glance at the screen again.

Trayaurus watched the screen, trying to find any signs that it was all a trick.

It was Alex...

He glanced at Dan, uncertainly and worried.

He could see the distress, fatigue, and hesitance in Dan's eyes.

He knew he was trying to push past the exhaustion but he could still see it.

He waited for Dan's decision.

Dan finally turned away from Denton.

"Come on Trayaurus." He said to him while walking towards the door.

He nodded and followed him.

Denton sighed in relief that they left and went back to the screens to watch.

He heard someone walking back and saw Dan peeking back into the room.

"...You only have one maze, right?" He asked.

Denton stared at him. "Yes. Now leave me alone!"

Dan glared at him before he left, and lead Trayaurus to the maze.


	9. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-nine:**

Once inside, Dan was looking around, willing to understand how to navigate through this maze that he had learned to greatly dislike. "Trayaurus do you have anything we could use to leave a trail?"

He patted his pockets and checked. He found a marker. "Will this work?" he asked. "It's all I got."

Dan nodded. "Yes, that should work. We'll just have to make some arrows to point which way we had gone."

Trayaurus nodded and started to work on it.

As the two traveled through the maze, the paths seemed all too familiar and looping.

But then the temperature started to change.

Dan found himself wiping sweat off his brow. "Wow. Is it getting warm in here?"

Trayaurus nodded. "Yes. It is. I can feel it."

Dan stopped and slowly looked past his friend. "Uh Trayaurus...do you hear bubbling?"

He stopped then nodded. "Yeah."

Sure enough, red hot lava came creeping out from around the corner behind them.

Dan stepped back. "Lava?! Oh man. W-we have to find Alex."

He nodded. "And much faster now." he agreed.

Dan glanced up at the walls of the maze and quickly dug into his pockets. "I have some dirt blocks. Don't know how I got them but maybe we could use them."

"We can try." Trayaurus agreed. "Perhaps use it to stall the lava or something?"

"Yeah." Dan agreed. Walking away from the lava that was slowly approaching. "Not sure if we could climb up on top the walls..."

He glanced up. "It doesn't look like it..."

"Then we better save them. Here." Dan then threw a couple blocks to him.

He caught them and put them in his pockets.

They continue down the path with the steady heat following not far behind.

Soon there was nothing in front of them but a gap and a floating block.

Trayaurus stepped towards it before realizing it what it was for. "Um... Dan?"

Dan went up beside him and looked down.

There was no solid floor.

Instead he saw a pit filled with Zombies stumbling around.

Dan stared down at the pit, slightly confused. "What is this? Why would..." He stopped talking as he noticed the lava growing closer. "Oh...great."

"What do we do? This isn't the maze anymore!" Trayaurus asked him.

"I'm thinking!" Dan replied, glancing around. "Umm...maybe it's some kind of parkour we need to complete?" He suggested, unsure. "Maybe we can use the dirt blocks?"

"Maybe." he shrugged.

Dan reached out his arm over the pit and waved it around to see if anything was there.

Nothing.

The zombies looked up at him and groaned at him.

Dan quickly jumped back and pulled out the blocks. There wasn't much. "I'm not sure how is going to work. How is your parkour?" He asked.

"Worse than yours."

"I was worried you're going to say that." Dan then started to place some blocks to the side wall. Each stuck to the side like glue which made Dan appreciate even more the strange laws of physics in Minecraft.

"Um. Should we be going down there towards the zombies?"

"We could..." Dan replied. "But do we really want to jump in there from here? Wouldn't that really hurt?"

Trayaurus sighed. "Yes, it would. And I meant we should NOT go down there! That's where this parkour is leading."

"Oh. Right." Dan rubbed his head trying to think of something else.

But he couldn't seem to concentrate.

Feeling that his exhaustion had caught up to him and everything else as well.

He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep pushing on like this.

Although.

They didn't have much of a choice.

"...What do you suggest Trayaurus?"

"The lava shouldn't be able to burn through these dirt blocks or overflow it. We can cut it off from us and look for another way." He offered.

Dan nodded. "Alright. Let's do that." He took back the dirt blocks that were on the wall and started to build a small barricade.

Trayaurus helped him finish it. "There. That's out of the way. Now we just have to find Alex and hopefully not run into more lava."

"Yeah but we still have a pit full of zombies in the way." Dan said, pointing towards the living dead.

"True...Do you have any water buckets?" he asked. "We could put out the lava maybe... But we don't know if we're going the right way either..."

Dan stopped checking his inventory. " Well I couldn't find a bucket. Just a sword and extra armor."

Trayaurus hummed. "I'm not sure what we should do n-"

A bark startled him. "Dan! Trayaurus!" Fin's voice called out from the pit.

Trayaurus glanced down and saw Fin and Grim, who was tearing the zombies to shreds.

Dan looked over and smiled when he saw Grim. "Grim! Fin!" He exclaimed. "Come on Trayaurus. We have to get down there."

He nodded. He carefully started to make his way down.

Fin waited as Grim finished the zombies off.

Dan eagerly followed his friend down into the now empty pit. "Fin, Grim, I'm glad to see you guys. How did you got into here?"

"I know all the twist and turns in this place. Did you find Alex?"

"No. We haven't. " He replied. "Can you help us find her?" Dan asked Fin.

He nodded. "Of course!" he agreed. "But the maze is upstairs." he explained.

Dan glanced back up. "Alright. I hope you can find a way around the lava."

"Wait, lava?! There's not supposed to be lava!" Fin replied.

"Well...there is but me and Trayaurus blocked it."

"Hm... I know a back way but I'm not sure where Alex is located in here... Assuming that's why you're here."

Dan nodded. "Yeah. You might not know this but Denton told us that he poisoned Alex and put her in the maze..."

"What?! H-he poisoned her?! Oh dear... Um... We need to find her!" He exclaimed.

"Grim can track her scent. That should help." Trayaurus replied.

Dan agreed and called Grim over. "Come here, boy. We need your help to find Alex."

Grim ran over and barked. He started sniffing the around and started trying to lead them.

Dan closely followed behind Grim. He was hoping this would work.


	10. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty:**

Grim led them through the maze and stopped at a dead end. He scratched at the wall whining.

Trayaurus glanced at Dan.

Fin panted as he caught up.

Dan glanced back at him and walked towards the wall, cautiously. "What is it Grim? What are you scratching at?"

He barked and scratched at the wall again.

Trayaurus looked at the wall before touching the wall and tapping it. "It sounds... hollow." He tapped it again. "Well. As hollow as the wall can get..."

Fin looked at it. "Denton does like trick walls and tricks like that."

"Then there must be a way to open it." Dan said, now feeling around the wall.

"Or we have to break it." Trayaurus added.

"Exactly." Dan agreed. After seeing that there weren't any triggers, he started to punch the wall.

Fin tried to help. He thought of something. "Be right back!" He ran off.

Trayaurus helped the best he could.

Fin returned with a diamond pickaxe. "Here!"

Dan's eyes seem to brighten up. "Whoa..." He then thanked Fin for the pickaxe and started chiseling away at the wall.

Fin watched him chisel away at it until one block broke.

Grim leapt into it and crawled through.

Dan placed the pickaxe down and peered inside. "Wait for us Grim!"

Grim whined.

Trayaurus peeked through and saw Alex lying on the ground. "She's in there!"

Upon hearing that she was inside, Dan took up the pick and swung it over his shoulder.

"Stand back everybody!" He warned.

Trayaurus and Fin quickly stood back.

Dan then start beating on the blocks until there was a hole large enough for them to enter.

Grim looked up at him and whined.

Dan stepped inside, putting away the pickaxe as he went up to the two. "Alex?"

She shifted slightly and opened her eyes. "D-dan?" she croaked out, weakly.

She was crying.

Dan gasped inwardly. "I'm here..." He replied, kneeling beside her. "Don't worry. We're going to get you get you out of here."

She took a shaky breath. "I-I'm sc-scared... I-It h-hurts...h-hurts s-so bad..." she choked out.

Grim looked at Dan, whimpering slightly.

Trayaurus and Fin stepped in.

Fin's eyes widened. "O-Oh m-my..." he gasped quietly.

Trayaurus snapped out of his shock and came over. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

Dan glanced up at him and back at Alex. "I don't know." He replied. "Unless we can find something to cure her."

Trayaurus started going through his pockets.

Alex weakly grasped the edge of Dan's jacket. "I-I'm s-so so-sorry..." her voice barely even there.

If he hadn't been next to her then he would have missed it.

Dan looked at her worriedly. "...I'm sorry...if I hadn't left you alone none of this would have happened."

He then remembered that Denton must have a camera in room and glanced around for it.

He wasn't going to let Denton have the pleasure of watching his sick plan pull though.

Fin noticed and glanced around before spotting it.

He took it out. "There."

Alex grimaced in pain as she felt her muscles lock in place then painfully release. "I-I shouldn't have-" she gasped. "Shouldn't have yelled at you..."

Dan looked at her.

He understood that she was trying to apologize but didn't wanted accepted the fact that she was dying and they possibly had nothing that would save her. "Alex please...um, try to save your strength..."

She slowly nodded. "O-okay..." she replied shakily, looking a little disappointed.

Trayaurus was making piles of junk from his pockets.

Fin had run off to see if he could find something to help.

Dan sighed, heavily. "Found anything yet Tray-oh...wow." He saw all the piles around the villager.

"I haven't found anything! Which is ironic..." he replied with a sigh.

Alex watched them, trying to keep her breathing steady and strong.

Her vision went in and out every now and then.

Her breath would hitch from the pain or she'd struggle to breath without pain.

She was scared.

She kept her grip on Dan's jacket, best she could.

Dan hadn't moved from her side.

He started to search through his own pockets, even though he only had weapons.

"...I have nothing too." He murmured, holding an empty jar he found.

Trayaurus sighed and slowly sat down. "... What do you want to do?" He asked quietly.

Alex focused on them as hard as she could.

She could feel her body tense and lock then slowly and painfully release.

She could feel her hand spasm slightly but couldn't do anything to stop it.

She could see the defeat and fear in Dan's eyes despite him trying to hide it from her.

"... I-I d-don't w-want t-to d-die..." she said her voice slowly dying out on her.

Dan seemed to shudder at Alex's words and glanced away for a second.

He blinked away some tears that brim his eyes before taking ahold of her hand in a gesture of comfort and tried to lift her a little bit off the ground.

She weakly leaned into him and grasped his hand, fighting against the uncontrollable muscle locks.


End file.
